Usuario:Lord Whirus
Sobre mi: Yo soy Hyper shadic pro y soy sociable y alegre me gusta compartir cosas con mis amigos así como rumores,teorías,misterios,etc y también me gusta comentar sobre cosas como los animatronicos de five night´s at freddy´s igualmente compartir canciones o vídeos del juego además de jugarlo y saber su historia analizando cada juego y completando cada pieza del rompecabezas según Scott. Five Night´s At Freddy´s: Yo conocí Five Night´s At Freddy´s en steam cuando buscaba juegos para jugar yo pensé que no era un juego de terror así que me lo pase de alto hasta que un día mis amigos me dijeron que jugara aquel juego entonces decidí jugarlo y ahí me di cuenta de que era un juego de terror más bien de sobrevivir 7 noches en el juego ahí conocí a freddy fazbear,bonnie the bunny,chica the chicken,foxy the pirate fox y golden freddy la noche que más me gusto de los 4 juegos fue la noche 7 en que podías elegir que animatronico aparezca pero en Fnaf 3 y 4 fue diferente no se podía personalizar a los animatronicos lo cual fue raro pero bueno me gusto el modo nuevo de poner trucos y las actualizaciones entre ellas las que más me gustaron fueron la 1.031 y la de halloween de fnaf 4 también me di cuenta que el creador se llamaba Scott Cawthon y habían misterios como teorías y curiosidades del juego así como hacían creepypastas sobre el juego. El ultimo juego de Five Nights at Freddy's World me gusto mucho incluso cuando sacaron la actualización 1 donde todos los lugares eran 3D y venia con más. Animatronicos Favoritos: Golden Freddy: Es un oso dorado de el videojuego five night´s at freddy´s dicen que en el primer juego fue un easter egg creían que era una alucinación pero eso fue descartado en el segundo juego,en el tercer juego no aparece pero en el cuarto sí y regresa cambiándose el nombre a fredbear el trabajaba en la pizzeria Fredbear's Family Diner,el lleva un sombrero y corbatín de color morado después raramente se vuelve azul oscuro también lleva un micrófono según otros dicen que el modelo de golden freddy original fredbear lo cambiaron por otro y lo dejaron como un animatronico mientras que el otro lo dejan como un traje el cual es el que vemos en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza(fnaf 1) ya que en fnaf 2 vemos que tiene piezas de un endoesqueleto. Springtrap; Es un conejo dorado amigo de Golden Freddy y también es de fnaf aparece en el tercer juego y en el cuarto pero ahí aparece su contra parte plushtrap,el hombre morado se metió a el porque escapaba de los 5 niños que el había matado así metiéndose al traje y muriendo por hacer un movimiento brusco 30 años después regresa en Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction una atracción del horror basada en los terroríficos acontecimientos de la pizzeria Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza posteriormente a la noche 6 la atracción es destruida por un incendio ya que los sistemas estaban viejos y funcionaban mal también trabajaba junto a golden freddy en Fredbear's Family Diner. Nightmare: Es un oso negro también de fnaf pero aparece en el cuarto juego se podría deducir que es una contra parte de Nightmare Fredbear el se mueve rápido y así como aparece en todos los lugares como el closet,pasillo derecho,pasillo izquierdo y la cama,lleva un sombrero y corbatín dorado y suele tener garras raramente se le nota el endoesqueleto. Plushtrap: Es un conejo amarillo y es pequeño también es una contra parte de springtrap así como es de fnaf aparece en el cuarto juego pero solo al terminar la noche 6 en el minijuego fun with plushtrap raramente si lo encuentras en la x ganaras y se te adelantara una hora en la siguiente noche que vas a jugar eso depende cuantas veces lo chapes solo se puede adelantar la hora hasta las 5 am. Plantillas: UDM: Amigos: Si quieres ser mi amigo puedes preguntarme y poner esta plantilla para que todos sepan que eres mi amigo * El agente-anònimo87' * SpiderLucas14 * Meyliiin * Kaisergreymon4 * Rodri-14 * Toy Jane 1 * Nightmare Cool * Anonit * Tailsdolimatronic * ChangePixel * Kianito * SpringtrapIsLove * BetterSpark * Lodi456 * VesxterCry Juegos Favoritos * Garry's Mod * Counter Strike * Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 * Five Nights at Freddy's World * Left 4 Dead 2 * Star Wars Lego * Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 * Call of Duty Modern Warfare 4 * Call of Duty Black Ops * Bomberman * New Super Mario Bros Wii * Sonic Generations Canciones favoritas: * Another Five Nights(fnaf 3) * It´s time to die(fnaf 3) * The finale(fnaf 1-4) * Die in a fire(fnaf 3) * Break my mind(fnaf 4) Mis páginas favoritas: *Springtrap *Golden Freddy *Nightmare *Freddy *Plushtrap *Foxy *Toy Chica *Adventure Springtrap *Adventure Fredbear *Adventure Nightmare *Adventure Toy Chica *Adventure Funtime Foxy *Chipper